Champion Summoner? who am I?
by SomeGamerGuy210720
Summary: This is a story about a young player who designed a new champion only to realize that he becomes his champion


_**I do not own any of the character in the game league of legends or the game itself those are property of riot games**_

_**this is my first fan fic read it love it enjoy it and feel free to leave a review**_

The clock strikes midnight, a young man sits in front of his laptop playing his favorite game called League of Legends, after weeks of bad players and random trolls on his team he finally reached the maximum level. After his last game ended in victory the young man looked at the clock to see it read 12:07 am, he walked over to his desk where papers were scatter about and dead center lied a drawing on it.

The drawing was of a new champion for the game, his own design; he continued working on the champion till about 2:30 am, after that he fell asleep at his desk

A cold wind blew into his room from a partially open window in his room, wrapping him in a blissful blanket and a sweet promise of a good sleep. Time fell off the clock and morning had come, the young man had found himself in bed with his arm wrapped around a slightly smaller figure than him.

"Okay…. I wasn't drinking last night, so where am I?" pondered the young man

He looked around the room and quickly realized that he wasn't in his apartment sleep on his futon, it clear wasn't a dream because it was extremely detailed for one of his dreams, he looked down to find himself shirtless in possibly one of the most comfiest beds he's ever been in and he looked around the room to see that the décor was of royal descend of the highest caliber.

He looked at the figure he was holding to see a beautiful white haired woman wearing a red silk night gown in a comfortable position reaching for what she assumed was her lovers arm.

"Are you okay? Was it one of your night mares again?" asked the woman grabbing the young man's hand kissing it tenderly

As he was about to answer he heard a ruff voice saying something to the woman in the bed getting closer to him.

"Hey Ashe I was thinking maybe we should…."said the ruff voice as it entered the bedroom only to see the young man in bed with his queen

Looking at the man then the woman, it was clear that in the young man's life this was possible in his top ten of worst scenarios of his live that he has been in.

Watching the rage build in the ruff man's face the young man try to explain the situation but all that came through his lips were "Yea dude…..I got nothing here"

The ruff man roar an ear shattering bellow alerting the guards and waking his queen than manage to say "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Guards rushed into the room with spears pointed at every angle to the young man's throat, the queen rolled out of her bed grabbing her bow with a volley of arrows ready to fly at this mysterious person in her bed.

"Take him to the dungeon, maybe some time with Gragas and Braum will loosen his tongue" ordered the queen.

A sharp blow strikes the young man in the back of his head causing him to black out, as the guards dragged him to the dungeon he fades in and out of consciousness wondering what happen and how he got there, till final he lets darkness take him and he is reminded of his past.

He remembers being an orphan and wanting to be a part of a family but he was alone all the time, treated like an outcast because he was different. At one point he did get adopted by a you couple named Mark and Jane, turned out they were jewel thieves, probably not the best role models for a young mind but they thought him how to survive. Lock picking, Pick pocketing, Hacking, Casing marks, opening safes the whole nine yards.

He woke up from his dream only to find himself hung up in a dungeon from a hook like a salami in a New York deli, slowly spinning in a cage of ice he looked up to see his hands were bound in an ice hanging from a metal hook attached to the ceiling.

Naturally he assumed the hook was used for the need of torture, which meant that he need to get out of there quickly and now, the young man looked down only to see himself in his boxers and to a very curious site.

He wasn't so sure of what he saw but when he looked at his body, it wasn't **_his_** body. Instead of seeing the slight layer of fat that hanged out he saw something he always wanted abdominal muscles tight and toned the kind every girl wanted on a guy, with a chest that was the same way, however the body hair remained the same, light and going to his chest to his abdominals.

He looked up at the hook to see if there was a weakness in it and there was, not all of the bolts in it were safely secured to the ceiling, this was the moment he was looking for if he could loosen the hook even further he can escape; Unfortunately before he could start two figures were on their way down to the dungeons, one of them was large caring a massive shield and the other was short carrying what appeared to be a barrel.

He closed his eyes still acting like he was still unconscious from the guards shot to the back of his head as his body turned slowly exposing his back to the figures then he felt himself being turned back around that way he was facing them.

"Ye think this is him lad?" asked a slurred voice

"It must be friend, for he is the only one here no?" Answered the other voice

"Don't ye be getting lippy with me lad?"

Slowly opening his eyes the young man saw a short orange balding man with a lengthy beard with lightning bolts on his chest going down to a giant belly carrying a barrel with no shoes on, While the other was a large man completely bald with a mustache of a carnival barker only thicker wielding a shield with a design of a ram that looked like it was screaming on it, his body was well taken care of and he had tattoos that were on one side, he wore long pants with boots and had a belt buckle with a rams skull on it.

"Wha…what….happen?" asked the young man weakly

"Hello friend, you are in Dungeon of Avarosan for sleeping with our queen friend" said the tall man

"Ye couldn't keep your ands to ye self lad could ye?" slurred the shorter man

"My friend it is clear you are not aware of your crime here, so I will explain it to you friend"

As the tall man explain the gravities of his crime the young man saw a reflection of himself in the tall man's shield and could not believe what he saw.

His body wasn't that of a fat little troll who had to lie to himself everyday just so he can go out in public and be ignored like a diseased victim, but of a warrior, someone who worked out and lived in a gym. He wasn't the 5'5 190lbs guy who worried if he died tomorrow would anyone notice, he changed in to a 5'10 220lbs kickass gladiator he always wanted to be with strange tattoo like markings on his chest going up his arms. He could tell if they were on his hands due to the ice but he didn't care, the tall man continued to talk as he looked around the room and saw a box with some equipment inside of it.

The thing that stood out of that equipment were the boots and the gauntlets designed as claws to amplify the phase walking powers of the character he was designing, it was clear now where he was and who he was; the young man was in Runeterra, The League of Legends and he has become Calim Rhodes, The Spectral Assassin.

"Do you understand friend?" asked the tall man

"I got it" said Calim

"Forgive me friend, I forgot to tell you name….I'm Braum, this Gragas"

"Did ye see em lad? Did ye see er breast lad? I always wondered what a Queens Brest look like?" asked a drunken Gragas

"Sorry…Lad, but no! All I remember was working on something then being here"

"Sorry friend but what is name?"

Before he could answer a loud thunderous clap was heard outside the dungeon walls, a guard ran downstairs shout " Braum! Gargas were under attack the queen needs you now!"

"What of prisoner?" asked Braum

"Leave him lad!" said a Gragas heading upstairs

Braum rushed upstairs leaving Calim alone in his cell, with the coast clear Calim rocked back and forward loosening the bolts of the hook till final he fell on to the unforgiving floor of the ice prison shattering the ice that bound his hands, he rose up to his feet looking for other signs of weakness in his cell but found none.

Calim put his hands on the frigid ice bars hoping he could break them but to no avail, instead the bars of his cell were melting along with the whole cell itself till finally he was free. Calim looked at his hands and said "I don't have any fire related skills….Did….did I just use ignite?"

A loud thunderclap broke him of his thoughts and he went up to the boxes with the equipment inside he opened it up and without question put it all on, A short sleeve leather tunic with a hood on it that covered his chest and side oblique's but left his abs exposed underneath a fishnet wire like frame, metallic power amplifying greaves and gauntlets that let him run faster, strike harder and phase through buildings, pants and a belt that house several throwing knives.

Once he finish putting on his gear Calim balled up his fists and felt power rushing through his body, the strange tattoo like markings on his arms and chest lit up from the power. Calim smiled and flicked his wrist only to be met with two 12 in daggers in his hands, pressing a hidden button on the hilts of the blades the daggers extended their selves to 2.5 foot long blades.

Like a kid in a candy store he smile only widen further pressing the button again the blades retracted there selves and sheathe there selves back into his gauntlets, turning toward the wall of his liquefied cell Calim walked to it and place the tip of his fingers on it, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes looking at his past again.

At seven years old Calim was sent back to the same orphanage after Mark and Jane were caught during a heist, they severed life in prison now. The second time Calim was beat up a lot it wasn't until the head of the orphaning chose to do something, She sign him up for self-defense classes where Calim excelled in Hapkido, Ju-jitsu, Judo, Ta Kwan Do, Jeen Ku Do, Wu Shu, and Kempo. Calim learned to master all of these forms before he even reached 16 years of age, it wasn't until then the same person who trained him adopted him.

Opening his eyes and exhaling his breath Calim strikes the wall with a close fist and tremendous force the structure began to weak, he struck it again with his other hand weakening it further then finished it with a spinning round house kick.

The wall fell to pieces giving Calim a clear view of the battle that took place below, Three faction were at war below him, The Winter's Claw, The Frostguard and Avarosan they have been at war with each other to see who will control Freljord, the land of ice.

Calim dropped to the battlefield flipping his hood on and saw that Braum was the closest person he can help who seemed to be fighting a Viking, as he made his way to him he was stopped short by a hideous creature with a big nice carrying a massive club made of ice and a handful of soldiers.

The creature roared at him then said "You face the troll king human now prepare yourself to die!"

The troll king charged at Calim, he got in to his fighting stance gathering energy in his left hand till it turned a bluish white color and waited for his moment to strike. The troll king raised his massive club above his head and that when he saw the opportunity. Calim plunged his left hand deep in to the troll kings chest.

In terrible pain the troll king dropped his club and saw in horror that Calim hand his hand in his chest grabbing his heart.

"You're….you're no mere human are you? What are you?" asked a pain riddled troll king

A wicked smirk appeared on his face and Calim said "I'm your Executioner Trundle"

With those being the last word he was going to hear Calim ended Trundle's by crushing his heat in his chest. Trundle's body feel lifelessly on the floor, and the other soldier's watched as this mysterious man killed the troll king in one blow and began to flee for their lives.

Losing his footing Braum feel to the ground under the Vikings reckless blows, it looked grim for Braum as the Viking leaped in to the air ready to deliver the killing blow on the heart of Freljord when it was stopped so suddenly.

Calim delivered a swift stunning elbow strike to his abdomen and a back fist to his nose breaking it making him fall to the ground.

"Braum! Braum!" yelled Calim shaking his almost lifeless body

He continued to shake Braum hoping he was ok when his hands pulsed with a green energy that wrapped around Braum bringing him to his feet and making him healthy as ever.

"Thank you friend, Thank you for heal yes?" said Braum

Calim looked confused and managed to say "what?"

"You are summoner Yes?"

"I….I don't-"said Calim as he was pushed out of the way by Braum

Calim looked and saw that the Viking had rose to his feet and planned on ending his life, luckily for Calim Braum was watching, Calim realized who this was Olaf, the berserker. He Know what he had to do.

Gaining his footing Calim dashed toward Olaf with his left hand connecting to Olaf's Jaw breaking it. Olaf turned dazed and confuse at Braum only to have his skull and helm break from his mighty shield blow, blood coming out of his ears, mouth and nose Olaf refuse to fall on the ground like a coward until Calim struck him in his stomach with all his might breaking his ribs.

On the ground now vomiting blood Olaf tried to look at the one responsible for this attack only seeing with blurred vision a mysterious hooded figure than darkness as Braum brought his shield on to the head of the berserker crushing it like a walnut.

Braum and Calim looked at the body of Olaf then at each other nodding at the achievement that they accomplished.

"Braum go help the others, ill defend you king and queen" ordered Calim

"Be safe my friend" said Braum rushing to the others aid  
>Calim made his way to the king and queen with blades in hand slaying many soldiers, He saw the Barbarian king Tryndemere fighting The Ice witch, Lissandra two champion he has seen in the fields of justice and off in the distance Ashe, the frost Archer picking off many soldier waiting for someone.<p>

Off in the distance a shadowy figure watch the battle below and took a great interest in the new hooded warrior below the figure wasn't sure who he was but didn't care, as the figure continued to watch another figure came from behind and said something to it. They disappeared.

Ashe continued to shoot many winter claw soldiers while muttering to herself "where are you bitch! Hurry up and show yourself!"

On cue a large bore like creature came charging forward and stopped carrying a woman whose skin was whit as snow.

"Surrender Ashe! The Freljord is mine!" Proclaimed the woman rider

"Never Senjuani!"

Ashe leaped backwards firing a volley of arrows hitting her bore mount making it angry

Senjuani gave the command to the creature and it charged forward hitting and tossing Ashe in to the air, countering Ashe used her ultimate skill an enchanted crystal arrow she fired at Senjuani and missed. Giving the command to her bore it charged again with the clear intension of goring Ashe on its tusk, Ashe landed on the ground losing her bow and arrow leaving her defenseless.

The bore was path was barred by utter darkness as a figure launched a barrage of throwing knives deep in to his eyes causing the creature to shriek in horrible agony and go blind, The bore flung Senjuani off its back and raced off in to the snow leaving behind two trials of blood.

Furious with what happen Sejuani stood up to her feet and saw the one responsible for the event. A champion with a hood wielding two blades and a belt of throwing knives stood between her and Ashe.

"Who the hell are you?" hissed Sejuani

Pointing one of the blades at Senjuani the mystery champion removed his hood revealing a platinum haired brown eyed champion.

"I am Calim bitch, and if you seek an end to your wretched live step forward to challenge me is to court death"

"HOW DARE YOU FOOL! I AM THE FUTURE QUEEN OF THIS LAND!"

"No, you're just another stain on my swords!"

Charging wildly Senjuani swung her weapon to only have it blocked on ever strike, Ashe watched as the mystery champion and Senjuani clashed steel when she regonized the champion, it was the young man that was sent to the dungeon for being in her bedroom.

Calim continued his defense against Senjuani till he saw the moment to counterattack he disarmed her and gave her a swift knee strike to her abdomen knocking the wind out of her and forcing her to the ground.

Senjuani looked up to see Ashe pointing arrow in her face and behind to see Calim with both of his sword against her neck in a scissor position ready to take her head off on Ashe's command.

"Leave bitch!" ordered Ashe

"Or don't it doesn't matter to me" said Calim

Rising to her feet Senjuani gave the order to retreat, what remaining forces were left grabbed her and turned tail. Looking at Ashe Calim saw that here arrows were pointed at him now, her aim was shaky, and fatigue has set in impairing her judgment.

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it by now" said Calim as he walked toward her

He was right Ashe looked into the eyes of Calim and saw him for what he is, He had no desire to rule over Avarosan or take the place of Tryndemere, but unfortunately due to the fatigue she let the arrow go.

With quick reflexes he grabbed the arrow before it hit him and tossed it to the side, before she could take apologize the fatigue of the battle took its toll on her causing her to pass out. Calim caught Ashe as she fell forward in to his arms.

"Rest my lady, you earned it and made a powerful ally this day" whispered Calim in to ashes ear

With a finally swing Tryndemere slew the ice witch, breathing heavily Tryndemere looked all over the field for his queen only to see her in the arms of the prisoner from before, about to fly in a rage he was stopped by Braum.

"No friend he is good man" said Braum

Emerging from the shadow of Braum Calim held Ashe in his arms and handed her to Tryndemere saying "she needs rest, she passed out on the battlefield"

Taking his queen in his arms Tryndemere held Ashe close to his chest and said "thank you, I don't know why you did it but thank you"

Tryndemere looked up only to see that the prisoner was gone.

"Who was he?"

"Summoner perhaps he healed me while fighting Olaf"

"No…he carries the heart of a champion in him, there's no way he's a summoner, summoners don't fight like that"

Hours past and Ashe wakes up in her bed with her with her red night gown on with Tryndemere next to her.

"Wha…What?" said a weak Ashe

"its okay, the hooded champion helped us this day" said Tryndemere

"Calim?"

"So that's his name….Calim, till next we meet"

Ashe looked out her window and remembered Calim's eyes and words, his eyes carried a strong yet seductive look in them but also had a commanding presence as well, they were the eyes of a defender and a killer. The words he spoke echoed in her mind "**_Rest now my lady, you earned it and made a powerful ally this day_**"

"Who was he?" asked Ashe

"Some say he was a champion, others a Summoner" Said Tryndemere

"well who or whatever he is….we made a new ally this day"


End file.
